That Blue Box
by TheyCallMeChicky
Summary: Birthday one-shot for TheBlueVampireQueenofAbiland. What happened to Dani when she left? Maybe... just maybe, she went travelling with Jenny and her father.


That Blue Box

**DISCLAIMER: Clearly, I don't own Danny Phantom OR Doctor Who. I wish I owned Doctor Who, but I don't. And Danny Phantom would make a good birthday present for Blue or Haley. Though it needs a better first episode than "Mystery Meat".**

**A/N: Birthday one-shot for TheBlueVampireQueenofAbiland. I'm not sure I'll be around for your party, so I'll post this on your ACTUAL birthday. I thought this up in a day; accept it as it is. Eleventh Doctor.**

"That's an interesting place for someone to put a box," muttered Dani.

She was sitting up a tree outside Vlad's house, and it appeared someone had placed a big blue box in front of his door. A really big blue box, nearly as tall as the door itself. She'd always known Vlad had strange décor tastes, but having a giant blue box labeled "POLICE BOX" on his front steps just went above and beyond. And not in a good way, either. Unless, of course, you wanted further proof that Vlad was a fruit-loop in everyway.

Why you would need it is beyond me.

A man stepped out of the box, and knocked on Vlad's door. The notoriously crazy mayor of Amity Park stepped out, and strands of a brief argument drifted up to Dani.

"Fat chance…" said Vlad.

"Meet another clone…" said the stranger.

"Proof…"

"Stay away from the TARDIS!" the stranger roared suddenly.

_From the what?_ thought Dani. _Looks like Vlad's found another nut-job._

"… Fine then," said Vlad. "Go."

The stranger- emphasis on strange- nodded, and looked over at Dani's tree. He took a strange device from a pocket inside his jacket and flicked it at the tree. He looked at it for a moment, then nodded.

"Clone up a tree…" he muttered.

A blond girl with a ponytail emerged from the box. "Oh, c'mon, you can't expect her to come down by muttering 'clone up a tree'," she scoffed. "Dani, right?"

"How do you know my name…?" asked Dani.

"Uh…. Is 'because I'm a Time Lady' a valid excuse?" asked ponytail girl.

"A what-now?" asked Dani.

"What happened to that deal, Vlad?" asked the first stranger.

"Which deal, Doctor?"

_Doctor…Great. Wonder what his lab looks like? Oh well, I probably won't have to wonder for long, _thought Dani, edging a little further up the tree.

The 'Doctor' face-palmed and shook his head. "Which do you think? Thirteenth birthday for Dani-though technically, the first… ring a bell?"

Vlad looked mock-thoughtful.

"No."

"Well, too bad. We had a deal," said the Doctor.

_Doctor what?_ Dani wondered, edging slightly further up the tree.

Ponytail-girl rolled her eyes. "They make it sound like Father's planning on buying you and doing all sorts of experiments or something. You think he'd be slightly interested in trying to look slightly less insane," she muttered up the tree.

"Proof," repeated Vlad.

The Doctor took a piece of paper out of the same pocket as he had the strange device, and showed it to Vlad.

"Thought you might request to see it," he said with a laugh. Ponytail girl snickered loudly, and Vlad looked at her.

"Oh, nothing," she said, but the smirk stayed on her face.

"Right… then let's head out, shall we?" said the Doctor.

Dani climbed back down the tree, and asked the question that had been nagging at the back of her head since the Doctor had stepped out of the box.

"How are we leaving?"

"By TARDIS, of course. Truly under informed, how soon did Vlad forget the deal?"

"What's a TARDIS?" asked Dani.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space; a time machine if you prefer," answered Ponytail-Girl.

"It's also this box. This is the box," said the Doctor, patting the side of the box, "and I'm the mad-man with a box. Say, have you seen my fez?"

"Father, you left it on the desktop by the atomic diffuser. I think."

"Right- so, Doctor what?" asked Dani.

The Doctor and Ponytail-Girl glanced at each other, then fell into stitches of laughter.

"What?" asked Dani. "It's a valid question!"

The Doctor recovered first, though it still took a while.

"That's the first time anyone has ever asked 'Doctor what?'. It's strange, they usually say 'Doctor who?', to which the response is 'Just 'Doctor' is fine'." He pushed the door open, motioning for Dani and Ponytail Girl to enter first.

"Then what's your name?" asked Dani as she entered the box.

_Woah. _The box was so small from the outside, but inside…. She wouldn't be surprised if there were multiple rooms.

"Jenny," said Ponytail Girl. "My father's clone. Though technically, I was altered from his DNA."

"No… Doctor, what's your name?" asked Dani. "Wait, you're a clone? But… you look nothing like him!"

"I looked a bit more like him before he regenerated. Had to die again on us!"

_**Yes, I'm aware Jenny still hardly looks like the Doctor. Just… go with it, I guess.**_

"Die… again? How is that possible?" asked Dani.

"I've died ten times," said the Doctor proudly. "I regenerate and am now in this form. Currently. As for my name, you wouldn't be able to pronounce the first syllable. Unless you are very linguistically gifted or happen to be Welsh."

"Right… so, what does this box do?"

"Travels through time and space, of course!" exclaimed Jenny.

"Now…"said the Doctor. "We've got the whole universe: planets to save, planets to rescue, creatures to defeat- and an awful lot of running to do."

"In other words," said Jenny, "where to first?"

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


End file.
